The Kahns Wiki
Welcome to the The Kahns Wiki It's a great T.V. show with 13 seasons so far. Describe your topic After Shao Kahn kidnapped Sindel and Kitana to be his new family, he and Sindel had a child which they named, Ro Ro. Sindel killed herself when Ro Ro was three which had a major impact on Ro Ro. During the Mortal Kombat that happened in 2011 , Ro Ro stayed in his room and never came out. Over those 13 years, Ro Ro found all of his powers and even created a clothing line while he enjoyed solitude. When Shao Kahn had Quan Chi resurrect Sindel, it took time for Ro Ro to accustom to her being back, and evil. When he did, Kitana had just found that Shao Kahn made a clone of her, Mileena, which meant there was something else for Ro Ro to get accustomed to. After the death of Kitana (killed by Sindel) and then Sindel (killed by Nightwolf who died in the process), Ro Ro only had his father and his brother Ice. Then Shao Kahn was killed by the elder Gods of Earthrealm and it was only Ro Ro, Ice, and Mileena. Ro Ro couldn't take it and forced Quan Chi to resurrect Shao Kahn who then resurrected Sindel and Kitana. This lead to a new generation of Kahns: Jake, Bitch Puddin', Mace, and Ace were cloned from Ro Ro, who cloned them himself. Sindel and Shao Kahn had two more children: Nya, and Loveolas. Ro Ro married an animatronic from FNaF named Toy Bonnie and had a child named Toy Ro Bo who later had a daughter named Iyana and a son named Eriq. After Toy Bonnie's death, Ro Ro married a boy named Jaylin Boatman and the two lovers had two children, Chica Kahn and Jalen Kahn. Those two kids had their own kids. Charles and Anaya by Jalen, while Xavier Bradberry and Brittany Coleman are by Chica. The Kahns will never stop growing and drama will never stop happening. You'll get to see what happens. Ro Ro's Tip of the Day "The word 'No' is always unavailable in my dictionary when I request/demand something, so just to be safe, it's either 'Yes' or 'Yes'." Theme Song (This is the theme song for season 12 only, for list of theme songs see List of Theme Songs) They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad A dirty no good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So you got some mischief In your blood Can I blame you? You never got no love We think you're callous A lowlife hoe You're just so useless Real understood (Hey, yeah) Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the dumbest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world Poll Who is Ro Ro's favorite grandchild? Anaya Charles Eriq Iyana Xavier Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse